Emancypantki II/XII
W jaki sposób ożywia się pustka Przy mieszkaniu Ady Solskiej był rodzaj oranżerii, cały dzień oświetlonej przez słońce. Za życia matki Ady przynoszono tu osobliwe rośliny w czasie ich kwitnięcia. Później przez szereg lat altana stała pustką. Dziś przerobiono ją na botaniczne laboratorium Ady. Madzia bywała tutaj rzadko. Nie lubiła laboratorium. O ile bowiem szklana altana urządzona była elegancko, o tyle napełniały ją przedmioty brzydkie i dziwaczne. Ada prowadziła hodowlę mchów i porostów, więc wszystkie stoły i półki były nimi zarzucone. Znajdowały się tam płaskie skrzynie, napełnione piaskiem, torfem, błotem, gdzie rosły jedne gatunki. Były wielkie kawały strzechy, kamieni, cegły i kory drzewnej, na których niańczono inne gatunki. Były zielone, żółte, czerwone i szafirowe klosze dla pielęgnowania mchów i porostów pod wpływem światła różnej barwy. Były olejne lampy uzbrojone wklęsłymi zwierciadłami, za pomocą których oświetlało się rośliny przez całą noc. Były wreszcie duże skrzynie ze szklanymi ścianami, w których można było stosownie do woli badacza wytwarzać podzwrotnikową lub podbiegunową temperaturę, zwiększać ilość kwasu węglanego w powietrzu, dodawać tlenu albo azotu, słowem - grać na siłach i materiałach przyrody jak na klawiszach fortepianu. Madzia z litością i zgrozą przypatrywała się ledwie widzialnym roślinkom, które zastąpiły tu miejsce pomarańcz, kaktusów, storczyków... Jeszcze mchy były przynajmniej podobne do krzaczków, w najgorszym razie do młodych piórek ptasiego pisklęcia albo do aksamitu. Ale porosty były dziwolągami. Jeden wyglądał jak żółty albo zielonawy proszek skąpo rozsypany po cegle. Inny był siwą plamą na korze, inny jakąś łuską czy wysypką chorego drzewa. Madzi niekiedy zdawało się, że drobne te istotki były nieudanymi próbami natury usiłującej stworzyć normalną roślinę. Tu zrobiła jakiś koszlawy listek, tam cudacki płatek korony, owdzie guzik owocowy. Było to niezgrabne, więc odrzucało się na bok, lecz o zgrozo!... żyło jakimś wyschniętym, trupim życiem... Że natura myliła się, trudno... Ale że kazała żyć ofiarom swych pomyłek, wyglądało to na okrucieństwo. W takim otoczeniu Ada spędzała po kilka godzin dziennie; mniej więcej ten odłam czasu, w ciągu którego młode kobiety z jej sfery poświęcają się wizytom i oglądaniu magazynów. Zazwyczaj niektóre ze swych porostów rozpatrywała Ada przez lupę; niekiedy coś zapisywała do specjalnych rejestrów, niekiedy rysowała. Trafiały się jednak i takie dnie, że odrzuciwszy głowę na tył fotelu siedziała bez ruchu z oczyma utkwionymi w przezroczysty sufit,. z wyrazem głębokiego smutku na twarzy. Ożywiała się dopiero wówczas, gdy przyszła do niej Madzia i wzruszając ramionami zapytywała po raz dziesiąty: - Ja jednak nie rozumiem ani tego, co robisz, ani - po co to robisz? - Więc posłuchaj jeszcze raz - odparła Ada ze śmiechem a zagustujesz w tej robocie. Biorę na przykład sześć, siedem kawałków kory z żółtymi plamkami: są to porosty tego samego gatunku. Wymierzam powierzchnię każdej takiej plamki i zapisuję: A - ma sto milimetrów kwadratowych, B - sto dwadzieścia, C - osiemdziesiąt i tak dalej. Potem jeden kawałek kładę - na przykład - pod klosz czerwony, drugi pod żółty, trzeci pod fioletowy, czwarty pod przezroczysty i - zostawiam to w spokoju. Po upływie tygodnia wydobywam moje kawałki spod kloszów, znowu mierzę powierzchnię żółtych plamek i znowu zapisuję. Porównanie zaś nowych cyfr z dawniejszymi pokazuje mi, jaki kolor światła sprzyja, a jaki nie sprzyja rozwojowi danego porostu. W podobny sposób badam wpływ ciepła, wilgotności, kwasu węglanego na porosty, i już mam dość bogaty rejestr spostrzeżeń. - Brr!... cóż to za nudy... - otrząsnęła się Madzia. - Zdaje mi się, że między tymi suchymi roślinami człowiekowi może serce uschnąć. - Ach, jakże się mylisz! - zawołała Ada z błyszczącymi oczyma. - Gdybyś wiedziała, ile uczuć rozbudza w sercu podobne zajęcie!... Ile razy niepokoiłam się: czy ta a ta plamka została dobrze zmierzoną? Ile razy wstawałam w nocy myśląc, że w lampie ogrzewającej zabrakło oliwy albo że jakiś kawałek leży w niewłaściwym kloszu. I wiesz, że niekiedy tak bywało... To dopiero jedna strona kwestii. Bo otóż pewnego dnia na badanym poroście ukazuje się nowa kropka, listeczek albo guziczek. Widziałam to już sto razy, lecz za każdym pojawieniem się nowej istoty doznaję dziwnego uczucia: ogarnia mnie obawa, radość i czy nie uwierzyłabyś, niby wstyd... Ze Stefanem na przykład nie rozmawiałabym o tym... Powiadam ci, każdy taki nowy utwór wydaje mi się czymś bliskim: cieszę się, gdy rośnie, lękam się, gdy spostrzegę objawy nienormalne, a gdybyś wiedziała, jak mi żal, gdy biedaczek umiera... Zdaje mi się, że jest to małe dziecko, które ja stworzyłam i nie umiem go utrzymać przy życiu. - Dziwne! - szepnęła Madzia. - I zawsze jesteś tak zajęta? Panna Solska zarzuciła ręce na głowę i przymknęła oczy. - Nie - odparła po chwili. - Czasami jest tu okropnie cicho, pusto. Wtedy myślę, że cały świat jest tak pusty i nagi jak moje laboratorium, a życie martwe - jak na kamieniach i korach. W tej zaś powszechnej martwocie i pustce nasz dom wydaje mi się najbardziej głuchym i martwym... Ach, Madziu, w podobnych chwilach oddałabym laboratorium, mieszkanie, nawet majątek, wiesz za co?... Za jednego małego siostrzeńczyka, który by na Stefana wołał: tato... a na mnie ciociu... Jakby tu było głośno, jaki ruch w tym naszym klasztorze!... Zasłoniła oczy ręką, ale między palcami przekradło się parę łez. Po raz nie wiadomo który Madzia powtórzyła sobie, że jednak jej bogata przyjaciółka - nie jest szczęśliwą. Od tej rozmowy laboratorium Ady zaczęło się zmieniać. W kątach pojawiały się co dzień nowe tuje, oleandry, palmy; pod ścianą - hiacynty, róże, doniczki z fiołkami i konwalią. Czy zmiany były nieznaczne, czy panna Solska roztargniona, dość, że nie spostrzegła ich. Pewnego dnia wchodząc do pracowni Ada usłyszała szelest. Stanęła na środku - szelest nie powtórzył się. Zbliżywszy się do stołu zaczęła oglądać przez lupę jeden z porostów i rysować. Znowu rozległ się szelest bardzo wyraźny. "Mysz w pułapce?..." - pomyślała patrząc. Zdawało jej się, że w jednym kącie jest bardzo dużo nagromadzonych roślin; spostrzegła też rozstawione tu i owdzie doniczki z kwiatami. Ale że szelest powtarzał się, więc pobiegła między tuje i oleandry. - Co?... co?... - zawołała zdzierając czarny pokrowiec. - Klatka?... Kanarki?... Istotnie były to kanarki: jeden żółty jak ciasto z szafranem, drugi nieco bledszy, ale za to z czubkiem na głowie. Ada przypatrywała im się zdziwiona, one jej - przestraszone. Na drucianej klatce była karteczka z napisem: "Dzień dobry pani!..." "Prezent Madzi" - pomyślała Ada nie wiedząc, czy śmiać się, czy gniewać. Usiadła znowu przy stole, ale już bez ochoty do rysowania. Intrygowały ją różowe dziobki i ciemnoszarawe oczy, a nade wszystko błyskawiczne ruchy ptaków, które przypatrywały się, uciekały do kątów klatki, skakały po drążku, huśtały się na kółku robiąc przy tym miny bardzo poważne i kręcąc się na wszystkie strony, tak że co chwilę jakaś główka ukazywała się na miejscu ogona, a biaława pierś zamiast żółtego grzbietu. Lutowe słońce, które od rana kryło się lub ukazywało spoza chmur, oświetliło w tej chwili pracownię. Liście palm i oleandrów nabrały połysku, nieśmiałe kwiaty hiacyntów, róż i fiołków wysunęły się na pierwszy plan, kanarki zaczęły świergotać. Odezwał się czubaty, odpowiedział mu żółty, następnie czubaty usunął się w kąt klatki, a żółty parę razy wypróbowawszy głosu wyśpiewał taką melodię, że pracownia napełniła się jej dźwiękami, a klosze z cicha zaczęły jej wtórować. Zdumienie ogarnęło pannę Solską. Zwiesiła ręce i przypatrywała się niepojętym zmianom. Martwa altana miała w tej chwili barwy, życie, nawet zapachy. Naukowa pracownia stała się królestwem ptaków, gdzie tuje i oleandry były mieszkaniem, róże i fiołki dekoracją, a dotychczasowi władcy tej krainy - mchy i porosty, ledwie mogły przydać się na gniazdo dla śpiewaczej pary. Kiedy Madzia powróciła z pensji, Ada dziękując jej za niespodziankę rzekła: - Albo ja jestem niższa, albo ty jesteś wyższa od ludzi. Jakie na ciebie spadają natchnienia! - Żadne natchnienia - odpowiedziała Madzia. - Ty jesteś zajęta nauką, więc drobiazgi nie przychodzą ci do głowy. A jednak i one mają wartość... Ada podniosła palec do góry. Siedziały w trzecim pokoju od laboratorium i mimo to dochodziły ich perliste trele kanarka. - Jedno małe stworzonko pół domu ożywia - rzekła Ada. Gdyby Stefanowi... - dodała zamyślona. - Daj mu Helę... - uśmiechnęła się Madzia: - Żonę on sam sobie znajdzie - odparła panna Solska. - Ja mu dam co innego. W parę dni, kiedy Madzia z powodu święta nie poszła na pensję, wbiegła do niej Ada ubrana w płaszczyk z kapturkiem. - Weź co ciepłego na siebie - rzekła panna Solska - i zejdźmy na dół. Zobaczysz coś... Przez kryte schody, sienie i korytarze obie panny poprowadziły się na drugi koniec pałacu do pralni, która w tej chwili niezwykły przedstawiała widok. Znajdowało się tam z dziesięciu mężczyzn i kilka kobiet, każda zaś z tych osób trzymała na sznurku psa. Był tam wystrzyżony pudel, z wąsików i bródki wyglądający na starego kawalera; był taks na krzywych nogach podobny do czarno-żółtej gąsienicy; były popielate mopsiki z aroganckimi pyszczkami, ponury buldog, angielski wyżeł odznaczający się łagodną fizjognomią i pieszczotliwymi ruchami. Po wejściu panien psiarze i psiarki, prowadzący dotychczas gwarną rozmowę, nagle umilkli; lecz psy pomimo targania ich za sznurki niewiele robiły sobie z nowo przybyłych. Jeden z mopsików umizgał się do czarnej szczurołapki, pudel zaglądał do pustej balii, angielski wyżeł usiłował zjednać dla siebie taksa, który ciągle stawał do niego bokiem. - Pst!... Parol tu!... Muszka do nogi!... - wołali psiarze. W tej chwili wysunął się z buldogiem mizerny chłopak w niebieskiej chustce, okręconej na szyi bez kołnierzyka, i zwracając się do Madzi mówił przeraźliwym dyszkantem: - Oto jest prawdziwy buldog angielski, żebym tak nogę złamał, proszę jaśnie panienki, urodzony z dzikiej krokodylicy... - Cicho!... - groźnie odezwał się kamerdyner z uszanowaniem stojący za Adą. - Rzeźnickie bydlę, proszę jaśnie pani - wtrąciła tęga jejmość patrząc na Adę. - Co innego moja Musia... o!... Musia, służyć... no, służyć, Musia... - Do sztuby ją, pani, oddaj, a nie do takiego pałacu - przerwał właściciel pudla. - Suka ani myśli służyć... - Bo ona się zawstydziła... - Karo, hop!... - zawołał pudlarz. Pies w jednej chwili porzucił balię i zaczął chodzić na przednich łapach jak pajac... - Hii!... czy ja tego komedianta nie widziałem w jesieni w cyrku?... - rzekł chłopak w niebieskiej chustce. - Moja pani - zwrócił się do jejmości z ratlerką - o kamienicę, co naprzeciw, założę się, że to emigrant z cyrku. - Sam widać kradniesz psy, kiedy posądzasz drugich - ofuknął go właściciel pudla. - Karo wychował się u mnie od szczenięcia... Ja go uczyłem... - A sama pani go wykarmiła - dodał chłopiec z buldogiem. - Cicho tam!... - znowu odezwał się kamerdyner lękając się awantury. Ale Ada nie uważała na kłótnię, pieściła bowiem psa, który kolorem i wspaniałą postacią lwa przypominał. - Patrz, Madziu - rzekła po francusku - takiego samego miał Stefan za studenckich czasów. Co to za mądre i łagodne spojrzenie!... Siła i spokój... - Ile ma lat ten pies? - zapytała po polsku jego właściciela. - Dwa lata. - A jak się nazywa? - Cezar. - Proszę za mną - rzekła kiwnąwszy głową pozostałym psiarzom. - A z nami co będzie, jaśnie pani? - zawołał chłopiec z buldogiem. - Taki uczony pudel zarobiłby przez ten czas na podwórkach ze dwa złote... Pani z ratlerką, żeby tu przyjść, zamknęła na pół dnia magazyn z paryskimi modami, a ja spóźniłem się na giełdę... Ada szepnąwszy coś kamerdynerowi szybko wraz z Madzią opuściła pralnię, a za nimi Cezar i jego właściciel. - Ten kawaler ma rację!... - zawołała dama z ratlerką. - Toteż dostaniecie państwo po rubelku za fatygę - rzekł kamerdyner. - Słyszane rzeczy!... - wrzasnął chłopak. - Ratlerka rubla i mój buldog rubla!... przecie taka wesz mogłaby za pchłę być u mojego i jeszcze by mu między zębami uciekła... W rezultacie wszyscy wzięli po rublu oprócz właściciela wyżła, który włożył czapkę na głowę i wyszedł mrucząc, że nie jest żebrakiem. - Widzieliście, państwo, coś podobnego?... - odezwała się z pogardą tęga jejmość. - Jaki elegant!... - Zatkaj sobie, pani, grzdykę - wtrącił chłopak - bo to prowizor od samego pana Dytwalda... Wiem, przecie byliśmy razem na Sylwestrze w Resursie Obywatelskiej. Ja wyciągałem damy z furgonów, a on patrzył, czy każdy idący na to wesele ma tabliczkę z magistratu. - Ech!... urodziłeś się na adwokata - rzekł właściciel pudla spluwając. - Namawiają mnie tam i dziś, ale ja wolę panu dotrzymywać sąsiedztwa. Ponieważ Solski miał niedługo wrócić z miasta, więc Ada szybko skończyła z właścicielem Cezara. Pies był łagodny i posłuszny, nigdy nikogo nie ugryzł, u obecnego właściciela bawił dopiero dwa miesiące, a oceniony został, jak obwarzanek za grosz, na sto pięćdziesiąt rubli. Kamerdyner chciał się targować, lecz Ada zapłaciła natychmiast, biorąc w zamian od sprzedawcy pokwitowanie tudzież papiery osobiste Cezara, gdzie znajdował się jego rysopis, genealogia i świadectwa dawniejszych właścicieli. Właśnie Ada karmiła psa cukrem, kiedy jego pan opuścił pokój nie okazując wielkiej czułości. Cezar spojrzał za nim, rzucił cukier i pobiegłszy do drzwi zaczął w nie skrobać. Przy tym z początku piszczał, potem skamlał, w końcu wył żałosnym głosem. - Cezar... Cezar!... chodź tu, piesku - mówiła Ada. - Teraz będziesz miał lepszego pana, który cię nikomu nie sprzeda... Pies spojrzał na nią pełnymi smutku oczyma, jeszcze skrobał do drzwi, wąchał. Widząc jednak, że nic nie pomaga, zbliżył się do Ady i oparł piękny łeb na jej kolanach. Lecz co parę chwil cicho skamlał lub wzdychał. - Wiesz - mówiła Ada do Madzi pieszcząc Cezara - zrobię tak: ubiorę go w czepek, owinę w kołdrę i położę na szezlongu u Stefka... Dopiero się zdziwi!... Nagle Cezar podniósł uszy i rzucił się kręcąc ogonem do drugich drzwi, w których niebawem ukazał się Solski. Pies pochylił ogon i przypatrywał mu się z uwagą. - Co?... Co?... - zawołał Solski. - Panna Ada zaczyna handlować psami... Ależ to cień mojego Rektora!... Pójdź no tu, mały... Poklepał psa, wziął go za mordę, wygłaskał wzdłuż ciała. Pies życzliwie przyjmował pieszczoty. - Masz, Stefek, to twój Cezar - rzekła Ada. - Ale podziękuj za niego Madzi, która swoimi kanarkami przypomniała mi, że u nas nie ma żywej istoty w domu. Jak to, nie cieszysz się?... Widzę, że ród męski składa się z samych niewdzięczników, bo nawet i niegodziwy Cezar już nie chce patrzeć na mnie. - Dziękuję ci, Adziuś - odparł całując siostrę. Usiadł przy niej i głaskał Cezara, który na jego kolanach położył głowę. - Jesteś jakiś nieswój?... Myślałam, że zrobię ci niespodziankę... - Gorzej, bo nie przywitałem się z panną Magdaleną - rzekł i ścisnął Madzię za rękę. - Ech! co za niespodzianka... Od wczoraj wiedziałem, żeś kazała naprowadzić psów do domu, i tylko ostrzegłem Józefa, ażeby nie pozwolił kupić jakiego kundla. Ale myślę w tej chwili o czym innym... Zaraz... zaraz... już wiem! Wybiegł do swego pokoju, posłał kamerdynera do miasta, sam poszedł na górę do ciotki i odbył z nią długą konferencję: Przy obiedzie zabrał głos. - Słuchajcie, panie, gdyż nie chcę was dłużej torturować. W dniu dzisiejszym... zgadnij, Ada co będzie? - Czwartek. - Co to czwartek!... - Dziś będzie teatr. Idziemy z ciocią na Zemstę za mur graniczny... - Cudownie! - zawołała Ada klaszcząc w ręce. - W tym roku jeszcze nie byłam w teatrze... - To nie wszystko - przerwał Solski. - Zemstę bowiem dają w Teatrze Wielkim, gdzie mamy lożę parterową... - Aaa!... - zachwycała się Ada. - To jeszcze nie wszystko, albowiem - słuchajcie, słuchajcie!... po przedstawieniu idziemy na kolację do Stępkowskiego. Oparł ręce na kolanach i z triumfem spojrzał po obecnych. Ada rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Jesteś nadzwyczajny, Stefanie... Skądże ci to wszystko przyszło?... - Słuchaj! - odparł - i podziwiaj mądre urządzenie świata. Jak grudka śniegu staczając się z niebotycznej góry wyrasta w olbrzymią lawinę, tak w domu naszym drobne cnoty rodzą wielkie czyny. Panna Magdalena darowała ci parę kanarków ważących ledwie kilkanaście łutów. Była to owa grudka śniegu, która trafiwszy na ciebie już urosła w Cezara ważącego z pięćdziesiąt kilogramów. Cezar zaś trafiwszy na mnie przerodził się w teatr, który waży dziesiątki tysięcy centnarów. - Już teraz wiem, dlaczego u was miewam większe migreny, aniżeli gdy mieszkałam sama - rzekła ciotka. - Ale ma ciocia i lekarza! - odparł Solski spoglądając na Madzię. - Pod takim warunkiem chętnie przejąłbym migreny cioci... - Stefek, nie pleć! - zgromiła go Ada. - Gdzie Cezar? - rzekł nagle Solski i gwizdnął. Mądre zwierzę odpowiedziało mu z trzeciego pokoju szczeknięciem, a za chwilę wbiegło susami. - Wielki Boże, cóż to za potwór! - jęknęła ciotka. - Proszę cię, Stefan, niech on na mnie nie patrzy... Powoli jednak uspokoiła się, a nawet pogłaskała Cezara, którego Solski zaczął karmić z ręki. - Straszne rzeczy dzieją się w naszym domu!... - mówiła ciotka. - W pokojach kanarki wrzeszczą tak, że trzeba zatykać uszy, pies szczeka, aż ściany drżą, a Stefan gwiżdże przy obiedzie. Zdaje mi się, że dostałam się na pustynię... - Przyznaj jednak, ciociu, że dzisiejsza nasza pustynia weselej wygląda od wczorajszego klasztoru - odpowiedział Solski. - Żyliśmy tu jak mnisi albo więźniowie; doszło do tego, że ja sam bałem się głośniej mówić. Słowem - marnowaliśmy życie. Ale już się to nie powtórzy. Jak promień słońca spłynęła do nas panna Magdalena; topi lód, który ugniatał nam piersi, i z zatęchłych kątów wypędza mary smutku... - Stefek!... - Nie przeszkadzaj, Ada, bo jestem w natchnieniu. Lekcja pani - zwrócił się do Magdaleny - trafiła na pojętnych uczniów. Precz z nudami!... Od tej pory nasze kółko stanie się ogniskiem rozrywek... - Co?... chcesz otworzyć dom? - spytała Ada. - Nie dla wszystkich. Chcę się tak urządzić, ażebyśmy nie rozdzierali płuc ziewaniem. Początkiem zaś nowej epoki będzie - dzisiejszy teatr. Ciotka Gabriela dała mu lekkie brawo. - Lubię cię takim - rzekła. - I jeżeli takim zostaniesz, gotowam pogodzić się z Cezarem, a nawet z kanarkami Ady. - Pogodzisz się z wieloma innymi rzeczami - odpowiedział całując ciotkę w rękę, która bystro spojrzała na niego. Madzia siedziała milcząca i zakłopotana. Nad wszelkie rozrywki lubiła teatr, tym razem jednak zamiast radości sprawiał on jej niepokój. "Po co oni mnie biorą?" - myślała czując odległość, jaka dzieli ubogą nauczycielkę od osób wyższej sfery. Wszystko ją raziło: prosty ubiór Ady i pani Gabrieli, które oczywiście pragnęły zastosować się do niej; doskonałe konie i piękna kareta, a nawet to, że ona z ciotką zajęły siedzenie tylne, a Stefan z Adą przednie. Ale dopiero w teatrze zaczęła się prawdziwa męka dla Madzi. Ledwie weszli do loży, wszyscy zaczęli przypatrywać się im. Nawet było słychać szept: "Solscy... Solscy...", i pytanie: "A któż jest ta panienka?" "Kto?... - myślała Madzia. - Zwyczajna dama do towarzystwa, która znajduje się na niewłaściwym miejscu." Siedziała zarumieniona, bez tchu, ze spuszczoną głową; ile razy musiała podnieść oczy, przerażał ją widok żywej ściany z kobiet i mężczyzn zapełniających loże, amfiteatr, balkony. Tu i owdzie błyszczały szkła lornet skierowanych na twarz Madzi, zaglądających jej w oczy. Ktoś stanął przed lożą i złożył głęboki ukłon. Po wielkiej, różowej łysinie Madzia poznała Zgierskiego i - odetchnęła. Przynajmniej jeden znajomy i życzliwy!..: Znowu jacyś dwaj panowie... Kazimierz Norski i Bronisław Korkowicz od pewnego czasu złączeni węzłem nierozerwalnej przyjaźni. Może jeszcze jest kto? - myśli Madzia obrzucając wejrzeniem teatr. A naturalnie! W amfiteatrze pierwszego piętra siedzi towarzystwo, wśród którego Madzia poznaje swoją koleżankę z pensji, pannę Żanetę, i pana Fajkowskiego, prowizora z Iksinowa. Zawstydzona, spuszcza oczy i mimochodem trafia na olbrzymi kapelusz w krzesłach. To panna Howard - sama; nie, nie sama, piastuje bowiem w ręku artyleryjską lornetę, jak przystało na damę, która chce dorównać mężczyznom. Na domiar zbliża się do Ady stary, obrzydliwy baron Pantoflewicz i patrząc jednym okiem na bukiecik u jej stanika, drugim na Madzię, zapytuje: - Cóż to za cudny kwiatek?... - Zwykła konwalia. - A prawda! I nasze kwiatki bywają piękne, tylko je trzeba zmieniać... - Bo na tym świecie, mój baronie - pochwycił Solski wszystko zmienia się oprócz peruki. Baron prędko odszedł, ale Ada pobladła, a Madzi pociemniało w oczach. To ona należy do tych kwiatków, które trzeba zmieniać! Teatr mimo doskonałej gry artystów nie udał się dla kółka Solskich. Panie były zmieszane i chmurne. Stefan zły. Przy końcu sztuki Ada powiedziała, że ją boli głowa i że zamiast do Stępkowskiego, chce wracać do domu na kolację. Kiedy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu, Ada rzekła do Madzi: - Widzę, że teatr już nie dla mnie. Drażni mnie gorąco, mnóstwo osób... Byłam dziś tak rozstrojona, że wam zepsułam zabawę... Stefan odczuł to i gniewa się na mnie. Nigdy nie pójdę do teatru! - dodała z żalem w głosie. Wobec jej zmartwienia Madzia zapomniała o własnych przykrościach. Objęła Adę za szyję i powiedziała śmiejąc się: - Otóż pójdziesz i będziesz chodzić do teatru, ale powiem ci, jak zrobimy. Weźmiemy lożę drugiego piętra... - Nie wypada... - Zobaczysz, że wypada, tylko nikomu nic nie mówiąc wymkniemy się we trójkę z panią Arnoldową na przykład - na operę włoską. - Wiesz, że podoba mi się ta myśl - zawołała Ada. - Pójdziemy incognito... - Rozumie się, że nie tak jak dziś karetami, z kamerdynerami. - Jesteśmy przecie kobiety samodzielne... - No, i pani Arnoldowa stanowi poważną opiekę. Jaka szkoda, że Hela jeszcze nie bywa w teatrze! - dorzuciła Madzia. - Wolałaby to aniżeli flirt ze swoimi wielbicielami - odparła posępnie Ada. W tydzień później Ada i Madzia istotnie były na operze włoskiej z panią Arnoldową i bawiły się doskonale. Dowiedziawszy się o tym Solski machnął ręką i rzekł do siostry. - Chciałem zrobić ci przyjemność, ale mi się nie udało... Widzę z tego, że nasz dom może być szczęśliwym tylko przez pannę Magdalenę. Ona jedna ma ten przywilej!... góra strony Emancypantki II/XII